Simple and Innocent
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Its a calm and beautiful day. A day where Jack decides to read. He is soon interupted by Glen, who apparently is blocking his light. GlenXJack. JackXGlen. BL.


Ehh, out of bordom, I made a Glen X Jack fic. Pretty short and not one of my very best work. Though I have to say, I really liked out it turned out. Oh and since **no one** knows Glen's personality, I made Glen into someone who was distant but overall caring. Like Sasuke in a SasuNaru thing :3 Hehe, I'm bad, oh yeah~ :D If someone does know Glen's personality, then this probably has a lot of OOC-ness XD and Jack, I have no idea what to say so jsut read and find out ^-^

Oh~ First person to have a Glen X Jack fic around here! At least, I think because I couldn't even find any XD

**I OWN NOTHING! DOI!**

* * *

The day was calm and the sun was brightly shining down upon the Bezarius. It was one of those rare moments when the Bezarius would _actually_ sit down and read a book or two. Yes, it was one of those rare days when Jack himself felt at peace. He went into the Baskerville's forest, and sat himself down against the bark of a tree, reading a book called '_Beyond the Forest'_.

It had caught Jack's attention a couple hours before, when he was just scanning the Baskerville's library, bored. He kept passing it and coming back to it, as if it had a magnetic pull on him. Intrigued, he took the book out then took a few books out in case he got bored reading the book. Using a secret passage Glen showed him, he sneaked away with the books and hid in the forest.

And that was how he got here, still reading _'Beyond the Forest'_. The sun peeked through the cracks in the forest and lightly shone on top of the man's beautiful gold hair and his emerald eyes. Jack seemed so into the book that he hadn't noticed the rustling of bushes. Jack continued to read until a tall, dark figure blocked the light. He angrily continued reading but the figure still didn't move away and stayed there, hovering over him. Jack still continued to ignore him until he looked to yell at whoever was disturbing him.

"Hey! Can you step--"

He gasped slight to see Glen Baskerville hovering over him, faintly smiling. He quickly closed his book and took the pile of books at his side and wrapped his arms around them, as if to hide the evidences. He cracked a nervous smile. He forgot to mention to Glen that he had taken some of his books in the library. He hoped he didn't tell this to his parents. After all, the Baskerville were much wealthier than his family.

"H-Hi Glen!" Jack felt uneasy.

Glen reached over and took the book that Jack was so intently reading and started to flip a couple of pages. He gently took Jack's gloved hand and pushed the book into his hands. Jack looked down, surprised, then looked back up to Glen. He kneeled down and faintly smiled again. Jack just stared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't you liked to read," Glen said softly, "Just keep reading then."

Jack nodded shyly and picked up to where he was reading until he felt someone's arms laying right on his knees. Glen stared back at Jack intently, making a soft blush line across Jack's face. He pushed away Glen's face by reading his book. He finally let the book sink in, but ever so often, catching seek glances at Glen. He forgot that Glen and him had **that** sort of relationship. After his tenth time of looking at Glen, he noticed that the guy was sleeping on his knees. In fact, Jack even forgot his knees were up like that. As cracks of sunlight shined down on them, Glen appeared soft. His dark black hair seemed so light and soft too. His pale skin seemed to glow ever so softly.

"Like the view?" Glen lifted of his eyelids and gazed at a flushed Jack Bezarius.

The light-haired man started to stutter a bit then hid his flushed face behind the book, shyly looking away from the man. Jack could feel his face turn into a bright tomato red and sadly, he couldn't do anything about it. After all, it was Glen that was doing this, not anyone else. He heard a soft chuckle but dared not to turn and look at him.

He suddenly felt the safety of his book disappear as it was pulled away from him. He fully turned his head to face Glen only to have soft some covering his own lips. It took him a moment to realize that Glen were kissing him. He felt a little light-headed as Glen started to trace his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jack reluctantly opened his mouth wider to let the hungry tongue swirl around his tongue. Jack groaned in the back of his throat as Glen's tongue playfully rubbed the roof of his mouth. It was always his weak spot in his mouth. After a few minutes of toying his beloved Bezarius, Glen broke off, leaving a strand of saliva connecting the two, until he licked his lips, breaking it.

Jack was visibly huffing for air as for Glen, he was breathing as normally as he could. But he couldn't help but to smirk at the soon-to-be aroused man. But he didn't feel like spoiling the mood so he went back to his original spot, which was on top of Jack's knees and rested his arms on top of them then his head. His slowly let his eyes close themselves.

"Glen?"

"Just keep reading, okay?"

Glen smiled, letting one eye look up to Jack. He nodded and slowly slip into unconsciousness. He was tired right now. Well, not really, he felt like he wanted to be with Jack. As his mind started to drift away from reality, he heard music in the background. Unknowing that Glen has already fallen asleep, Jack gently stroked his black hair. Glen grumbled a bit in his sleep as he heard the pocket watch play softly. Jack smiled gently at the sleeping figure rested on his knees. He stirred a bit in his sleep before saying one word.

_"Jack…"_


End file.
